


Love me, love me, baby

by lil_diamond



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Caretaking, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kemonomimi, M/M, Songfic, Stripping, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_diamond/pseuds/lil_diamond
Summary: Dongyoung isn't afraid of tickling. He loves it. And along with it, he loves Johnny, bunny ears and tail, the cream in the coffee, which some people put too high, and of course singing a little.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 12





	Love me, love me, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love me, love me, baby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/760932) by xxx_my sweet pleasure_xxxxxxxx. 



> This must be a really terrible translation, but I tried 🤭  
> good luck~
> 
> Ariana Grande — Bloodline/Side To Side

_"Love_ _me,_ _love me, baby,"_ Dongyoung croons, sliding his fingers across the table to his large coffee mug. His small black ears twitches in pleasure, his lungs are filled with a pleasant aroma, his tail shivers under the warm blanket. He sits wrapped in a cloth on the table, waiting for Johnny to come and get him some cream from the top shelf. Who put them there at all?

He really doesn't like it. He sulks, scratching his nails on the wood, his cute rabbit ears catching a distant sleepy sigh, but in just half a minute his waist catches the wide hot palms on itself. John crumples the blanket, snuggles so close, and breathes mint into the neck. Strands of his blond hair stick out charmingly in all directions, and he blinks slowly and leads his nose up, feeling the romp. Dongyoung is tickled, and he frowns in an attempt to hide his smile. However, in the end, the pink cheeks give him away.

He can start this way every morning. With those lazy kisses. With Suh pushing his tongue right down the throat, not caring about the air. With his hands on the hips, looking for the slightest opening under the thick fabric. He forces the guy under him to gently lean back, leads his fingertips to the pelvis and squeezes Kim's waist in his arms. The warmest touch, they are so close that their heavy heartbeats merges in unison, echoing in the ears.

"Don't put the cream on top, I can't reach it."

"Isn't that cute?" John pokes at the hollow under the collarbone, making the boy arch more and more.

"What do I do when you leave?"

"I'll put them lower. But the rest of the time, I promise, you don't have to think about it..."

"I can manage on my own," Dongyoung said gravely, as if he had no choice but to always be independent.

"You could be lazy and get whatever you want. Instead, you're stubborn and ridiculously self-sufficient, but grumpy."

"Get the cream, please," his voice gets lower, dropping to a honeyed tune. He stretches out his hand, pointing to the top shelf, and avoids gaze. But he can't hide how embarrassed he is. Youngho smoothly moves to the shoulder of the younger, stroking the bare skin and lightly presses his lips there. Perfectly, another's body reacts with a large shake — the path is found and Johnny can pull off this stupid blanket, slowly unraveling it with a special awe. It's nice to watch the black pupils opposite, rushing around the kitchen, the pricked ears, tender and fluffy, waiting for the next touch, the white teeth, tormenting dry lips, the sharp tongue, sliding back and forth in attempts to wet all this mess. Nicely. With incredible grace.

"Youngho, please," Kim drawls softly, but he doesn't seem interested in the cream anymore. His plea, so emphatic, is interrupted by a trembling moan as he feels the faintest touch of the pads of the fingers on his side. Johnny deftly runs his hands over the body, tickling and giving a goosebumps, causing him to lose his breath and sharply suck in his stomach.

 _"Are you down? Can you let me know?"_ With a satisfied grin, the elder catches the song. It comes out a little worse than the main singer in their house, and yet the meaning is obvious.

Dongyoung waits for a few minutes, taking pleasure under the other's palms. He is in no hurry to answer, biting the inside of his cheek, staring up at the dark eyes above.

 _"Get it like you love me,"_ Kim skips a little. 

"But I do," with a smirk in return. Of course, where Youngho will go? Who doesn't love Kim Dongyoung at all? It's just impossible.

The way he opens the blanket, shyly, slowly exposing his strong long legs, toned stomach, chest, which flaunts a few yellowish bruises — unimaginable. He's either teasing or shamefacedly trying to cover himself, until Johnny forces him to put his feet on the edge of the table. The pose comes out so open. He's completely naked, his rabbit ears are quivering, and his cheeks are red. Suh can stand there, between his legs, looking at the almost smooth body in front of him, and it turns on like turns on the weightless tickling sensation on the instep of the foot.

Dongyoung is probably weird, but he likes it when long fingers drowing a path from the heel to the curling fingers, and John's free hand strokes his ribs. The feeling is light, relaxing, doesn't allow his head to clog with unnecessary thoughts, he only smiles absently, stretching out on the table. On this thin plaid blanket, he looks like a treat.

As if in confirmation, Suh presses his tongue flat against the neck and leads all the way to the chin. His hot breath sears, immediately dissolving into the cool air of the kitchen.

Sometime Dongyoung had been terribly nervous when they approached anything more than kissing. He had no problem with that now. They had sex just the day before, last night, he didn't care anymore and just _let this shit go._ But there was still something of the game in it. Tickling was a means of relaxation for him, allowing him to feel feelings even deeper than the superficial word love. A childish, bright joy woke up in his chest when Johnny idly stroked his thighs in the morning, when he touched his palms and dryly kissed his fingers, when he passed between his ribs, gently tapping and rubbing.

Their first time was when Suh decided to tickle him. It's fresh in a mind — his hands were everywhere, he sat on the younger's thighs, not allowing him to break free, and constantly moved his fingers, making Dongyoung kick, laugh and cry. Surprisingly, it turned them both on. It would seem that child's play couldn't lead them to such a conclusion, but from the outside everything was more obvious. Every point worth noticing was so sensitive, from the delicate skin around his ears to his dark nipples, the fuzz under his navel and groin. Kim would never have thought that he would be tickled there, but it was a good place, touching which caused not only laughter, but also sudden waves of piercing pleasure.

What was truly incredible was that the tickling sensation running through his body, and the rhythmic rubbing of his twitching thighs against another ones, made him come close to releasing. It was strange, disconcerting and even frightening, so he broke free of the other's grip with huge eyes, rushed into the bathroom and locked himself in. Neither of them realized what had happened until Dongyoung finally decided not to stop there. Instead of calming down or finishing it himself, he spent a hell of a lot of time getting ready, and then he went out to John, sitting in the hallway, in just a terry towel and pulled it off with a look of shame on his face, as if he was seducing Jesus himself. Whatever it was, tickling played a significant role in the formation of his sexuality.

" _Feeling like I wanna rock with your body,"_ the elder suddenly switches, knowing that his song will not remain unanswered. Finding _the_ lines in his memory is extremely difficult right now, but he tries, because yes, he really wants to have fun with this body. Kim __just wanna have a good time,__ and he can give him what he asks for.

His fingers slide up the skin, along the sides, forcing Kim to throw his hands behind his head, so Johnny touches the slightly bristly skin of the armpits. Afraid of hurting him, he strokes in a circular motion, watching Dongyoung's brows break when his actions turns into a pleasant tickle. A quick wave of strange arousal ripples through Junior's body, leaving a throb in his groin. He feels funny, stuffy, and wants to jump up and down, dangling his legs in the air, and tears gather in his eyes. Not because he's having so much fun, but because he's feeling so good that he doesn't know how much, and all he can do is cry and jerk his hips up in a futile attempt to rub against something.

 _"You've _ _been here all night,_ " __Dongyoung mumbles softly, hoping he doesn't have to relive the stretch again. His poor pink ass is unlikely endure so much adventures.

 _ _ _"I'll be here all day,"___ John gives no doubts, and the younger only groans dully, anticipating a new pain in the still hot muscles.

 _ _ _"___ What's the next song?" Dongyoung gasps, his words coming out brokenly, and he laughs loudly and rushes around the table. It's hard to force himself to keep his hands above his head and not cover himself, but the less he moves his arms, the more it affects on his legs, which he dangles in the air, hoping not to hit Johnny. One day, he got a hit on the head with the heel and it was far from pleasant, considering Kim's strong legs.

"Any one, rabbit. Tell me what you want." 

So finally calmed down. He ran his hands along the body, soothing the irritated skin. And he leaned down, catching the other's lips in a kiss. His fingers trailed down the stomach to junior's half-erect organ. He squeezed it, not too tightly, rubbing it with slow, rhythmic movements until an erection was fully on top. Then Dongyoung's ears pressed sweetly to his head, his fluffy tail, which didn't allow him to lie normally, twitched, and a drop of whitish lubricant appeared on the tip of his penis. That was the beauty of doing it all here and now. The morning sun was shining through the window, shining gold on Kim's pink skin, and he had nowhere to hide. In the night, under the covers, hidden from the world, he was beautiful, but such moments of intimate openness Johnny appreciated much more.

 _ _ _" _Love me, love me, baby,"____ Dongyoung laughed softly, returning to their beginning. He stroked his stomach. His toes curled up until John's palm released his boner. Stop at such a moment is always annoying, but just talking your desires straight doesn't work. Sometimes his cheeks and neck burn, sometimes his ears twitch, sometimes he bites his lip and squints at his own shyness. No matter how much time they date, no matter how much time they live together and have sex, he would never get used to voicing his thoughts.

"Come on, shorty," Suh encourages.

And even though Dongyoung isn't exactly a shorty, anyone feels small around John, especially a baby rabbit like him. The fact that they are together is incredible in itself. Hybrids doesn't often enter into relationships with people, usually it's either violence or fictitious contracts. Kim is happy to be here, they're really lucky to find each other.

"I want you. Make me feel good."

He lifts his nose, frowns, trying to look confident in his words, trying to assume for a moment the role of the main thing, because all this is for him. But as soon as Johnny pulls him to the floor and turns him around, his fluttering tail gives him away, showing embarrassment and shame. He's not in charge here at all. Dongyoung can only ask him to do something so that the elder will lead him into the world of pleasure. The wide palms look good on the hard boy's buttocks, when John spreads the halves to the sides, looking at the ring of muscles that managed to contract during the night. Even so, his fingers catch a sticky drop of lube. They always use a couple of times more than they should. But you never know, Dongyoung isn't even just a human after all, he needs special care.

Kim grew up in an environment designated as quite safe for hybrids. He had no contact with people as a child, his mother told him only good stories about them. All he knew about his body was that it could be awfully strong if it wanted to be. But until a certain period, he didn't imagine himself together with someone of the same sex. It was unthinkable for them in their region. Unthinkable for those who lived mostly with the thought of uncontrolled reproduction. Dongyoung always hated these stereotypes. As an adult, he kept saying, "Hey, I'm not a rabbit!" and he didn't want to be associated with carrots, cowardice, and breeding. In the neighborhood where he grew up, everyone was a baby rabbit. Every second of the time, life was going there, and at every moment, he found a way to get out of the general movement. Eventually, he left. His departure was not such a big loss, he wasn't the "dominant male", and for his pretty puberty brought exceptionally little benefit. Maybe mom was right. He should have at least tried to find one for himself... a girl? No, a partner. Which at any time could be taken by anyone older and larger. Dongyoung didn't understand how this was happening. He didn't have time to understand — his friends mated one after another, a lot of cute children were born, most of which, alas, hardly lived to a year, and after a couple of months on a rest and again. And again, and again, and again. His life and the lives of his friends consisted of food, a minimum of study to survive in a backwater town, and sex. He didn't fit in. He was wary of humans because of the gossip he'd heard about them and hybrids, and what humans had done to nature, but he wanted to try to change his own order. He wanted to live, not survive, like his little furry ancestors.

And so, moving to the big city, he met John.

"Okay, Yeon-yi."

He leaned down and left a lip print on the warm buttock. If at first he was in favor of having an incredible fun right in the middle of the kitchen, now he would prefer to go back to bed, tie younger's wrists with a tight belt and screw this rabbit to the half-fainting. There was also a much more tempting plan. Neither of them sounded very romantic, but Johnny saw it as such. It was as if he was looking at the world through rose-colored glasses whenever Kim was around.

«Wait for me here, just a minute,» He ruffled Kim's hair, his fingers grazed the cute ears, and Dongyoung responded with a discontentedly groan. He can't stand being touched by them or near them, it's always too much. Either too nice, or stupidly obnoxious and annoying. His tail is much more accommodating in bringing him pleasure.

When Johnny returned, Kim was looking out the window at the city, his hands was on the wide white sill. He love this so much. A place close to the center, full of fragrant cafes, bright shop showcases and beautiful cars. This apartment was given to Suh by his parents for his twentieth birthday, and he arranged it himself, even if it took a decent amount of time. Yet he is just a student who works in his spare from the university time. But it was worth it. He realized that he hadn't worked for nothing in the moment he brought Dongyoung to his abode. They have lived here for several years, and this place now fully sounds like "home".

John turned the younger boy around, pulling him into a soft kiss. He buried his fingers in the fluffy strands, stroking them, massaging the bases of the ears, and mumbled contentedly into the lips. It's all — the coffee, the freshness of the morning, the taste of mint paste and the salty sweat on the skin — so native. It's impossible to let go of Dongyoung's waist, but he has to hold Kim's hands above his head and tie them to the raised window handles with a rough grip of the belt. This isn't really reliable, this isn't really very safe. However, Dongyoung is trapped when he has to spread his legs wide enough for John to fit between them. And there is almost no air. He's sandwiched between the cold plastic of the window frame and the warming body of the Suh.

He wrapped his legs around the other's body, pressing his hips into the thighs opposite, and tensed as the older's hands slide up, pinching lightly. John stroked just below the armpits, circled the muscles, and gently massaged Kim's shoulders, forcing him to relax. He knew exactly what to do, how to push Dongyoung to the limit with small movements.

A heavy, languorous exhalation echoed through the kitchen as the touch became very light, gradually turning into a tickle. Dongyoung really couldn't get out, no matter how much he twitched. He hit his head against the window, then went back to the opposite extreme, trying to press his whole body against John. Not too much, he didn't really want him to stop. He liked it, his tail quivering back and forth, his ears pricking up with each new wave of goosebumps. Kim certainly had no intention of ending his own satisfaction.

However, at some point, the pleasure turned into torture. This was always the moment when he would begin to sob, to breathe very fitfully, to blink away tears. At such a time, he moved unconsciously. And now his kicking was intermittent, and he was sniffing and squinting, gritting his teeth, trying to pull the belt tighter on his arms. And John had no choice but to press the body, almost vibrating with tension, into the frame, causing a soft melodious moan from Dongyoung. Kim grunted and pushed forward. So he could get the right pressure. He arched, arched, and arched in an attempt to bring himself to orgasm, but it was still not enough, so Johnny left the armpits and chest alone and slide one hand down the brightly outlined muscles while his free hand gripped the cock, slowly moving up to the glans.

"Do you like it, little rabbit?" His palm covered the hot pink flesh, circling the entire surface to pull the skin down and squeeze the base of the organ before Dongyoung could finish so quickly.

Kim exhaled, again, again, shaking, swallowing small breaths of no use to his lungs, until he calmed down and almost froze. Of course he like it.

"Y-yes..." A funny sound came out of his throat as Johnny repeated it all over again.

The older leaned over and blew on the wet cock, causing of goosebumps on the body. The ticklingly cool air clung to the shaft, leaving a feeling of weightless touch. Hot and stuffy, pleasant and painful. His palm feels like it's burning, but the sensation quickly disappears when he starts moving his hand at a measured pace. Dongyoung doesn't help him at all, as long as he's twitching and fidgeting. In the end, he begins to push himself, desultory, roughly, rubbing against other's pants and whining, completely forgetting about the inconvenience. His numbed hands and back don't interest him - if only to finish already, don't care how the body is tired just from this.

"So haste," Johnny smiled, scanning the view across from. Cheeks flushed to the point of impossible bright spots of embarrassment passing to the neck, strands of hair completely disheveled, fluffy ears pressed to the top of his head, clearly not caring about the sounds around him, Dongyoung is really broken. He snuggled close, head tilted back, letting the older see the adam's apple moving under the taut skin. How can such a picture against the background of ornate busy streets not please? Kim's pink, wet skin glistens pleasantly in the sun, contrasting with the multicolored dark buildings. Don't care if anyone sees them.

Suh covered the langs of the cock with his hand one last time, holding Dongyoung up with his free hand so that he wouldn't fall off. He was sprawled between the windowsill and John, unable to get back up, unable to get a better grip with his legs, but he didn't think about it. His thoughts barely returned to him, even after Johnny's hand and his own stomach were smeared with whitish streaks. Almost immediately, the belt was removed, and Dongyoung hadn't yet thought to cling to the neck, when the older grabbed him, easily tossing up to take him higher.

"Someone wanted to take a bath after yesterday, didn't they? Then it's time for it."

John stretched, leaving a gentle kiss on the twitching nose and then on the dry lips. However, Dongyoung doesn't need any help with that, he ran his tongue over his lips, and there was always something incredibly familiar and cozy about the gesture.

"If you want to know, I'm feeling exhausted, and this is only the morning..." He rubbed his eyes, yawned and tried to clean up the mess on his head. He didn't do it very well.

Dongyoung is cozy in itself. John thinks he felt it when they didn't even know each other. When a shy bunny boy won a place at the university, despite his belonging to a different race. He attracted a lot of unnecessary attention to himself and to the educational institution, of course, everyone was amazed by what happened. However, Kim never once let anyone doubt his abilities. Besides, he wasn't arrogant, he just wanted to study, work, live his life. So when the wave of unexpected popularity subsided, he was glad to be left alone. Johnny had entered into his concept of peace. Reliable, interesting, self-sufficient. For Dongyoung Suh was an example of a mature person who knows how to cope with difficulties and does what he really wants. They influence each other well from the very beginning, it isn't surprising that they became close, even that much.

"It's the day off, you'll have time to rest," John just laughed at the other's frowning face, "Well, don't sulk, I know you liked it." 

Kim snorted and almost relaxed in the warm, gentle cuddle, when he suddenly slapped John on the shoulder in displeasure.

"Get the cream! My coffee has cooled down for a long time..." 


End file.
